


Kavinsky

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Completely unnecessary sex in an otherwise fluffy fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: A little bit of writing based off a head canon I posted on Tumblr about Peter calling always calling Lara Jean by her last name. Kind of got out of hand. Contains explicit sex scene. Cute but completely unedited due to lack of time





	Kavinsky

Lara Jean stood at the end of the driveway. Surprisingly not dressed up in one of her vintage numbers, no today she wore simple high waisted jeans and an oversized, thin, pink sweater. Peters car was parked on the street full of all the things he would need for college and daddy’s car was behind it similarly loaded with Lara Jeans things. This was it, today they moved over 4 hours away from each other. They wouldn’t see the other for three weeks, Lara Jean had it written on her new vintage kitten wall calendar surrounded by a heart. Peter’s team was having a weekend off training because they had two weeks between games so they were taking advantage of it.

Lara Jean stood on her tippie toes, arms flung around Peter’s neck, face pressed into his hard chest. Peters arms were around her waist, face pressed into her hair she felt him kiss her crown softly.

“Lara Jean, honey,” Daddy broke the silence of the moment “it’s time to go or we’ll hit traffic and it’s already going to be busy with all the other incoming freshmen.”

Daddy was right, stiffly Lara Jean removed her face from Peter’s chest and stretched up to place a kiss on his lips. Her face was a little wet from crying but Peter didn’t mind he kissed her firmly back and stepped away stoically.

“I’ll see you in 3 weeks, Covey.” Peter said, dropping one more kiss on her forehead before making his way to his own car.

Lara Jean watched him climb in. He gripped the wheel tightly, took a deep breath and then pulled out. She had definitely seen a tear. She turned and made her way over to Daddy, Kitty and Trina, Margot already back in Scotland.

“That boy is crazy about you Lara Jean.” Said Trina, pulling her in for a hug and dropping a motherly kiss on her crown. “I’m going to miss you, don’t forget to call you can talk to me about anything even if you don’t think you can talk to your father about it.” Trina winked, Daddy looked worried, Lara Jean was glad Trina had taken her to get the pill last week because as much as Daddy would have been proud of her for being responsible Lara Jean couldn’t stomach Daddy feeling like she wasn’t his innocent little girl any more.

Trina squeezed her one last time and headed inside so the original Covey clan could say their goodbyes.

Kitty squeezed her so tight Lara Jean had no doubt she would miss her an 11 even when she zipped inside with out a word. So Lara Jean and daddy climbed into daddy’s car and pulled out. Just as they were leaving their street Lara Jeans phone chimed: I love you, Covey.

*

3 Weeks Later

Lara Jean’s roommate Casey ran around their dorm room throwing things into an overnight bag. Lara Jean sat cross legged on her bed watching a pink throw pillow hugged tightly to her chest.

“I can’t believe how perfect this works out for you,” Casey said, holding up one of Lara Jean’s skirts asking permission to borrow it with her eyes, Lara Jean nodded. “The weekend of my sisters wedding is the weekend your boyfriend gets to visit! You’ll have the dorm room to yourself!” Casey winked, Lara Jeans ears turned red.

“I don’t know Case, probably going to be strictly PG-13 around here, we’ve never…” Lara Jean trailed off finishing the sentence with a pointed look and a shoulder shrug. She liked Casey, she was everything she wanted in a roommate and they had become instant best friends.

“Oh, well then maybe it’s even more fate then I thought.” Casey laughs

Lara Jean rolled her eyes good naturedly “Shame your not going to get to meet him though I think you’d get along, not that anyone doesn’t love Peter.” 

“Next time maybe, we can go get ice cream and I can crash at my brothers.” Casey smiled. She was lucky her older brother worked at a law firm not far from campus and lived near by and from what Lara Jean could see of the pictures on Casey’s side of the room they were close.

Casey’s phone chimed “Shit!” She said quickly reading the message “that’s him now got to go, love ya, be safe.” And off she sprinted.

Lara Jean glared after her new friend knowing that the “be safe” was a dig. After a moment of sitting in silence she decided to get ready for Peter’s arrival. She made her way to the chest of draws that was on her side of the room and pulled open the top draw. She stared in at the tangle of cotton and lace thinking about what her new friend had said. 

She had been attentively taking her birth control for two weeks now, she quickly search her brain for what daddy had said about its effectiveness. She was covered she was sure of it. Bravely she reached into the draw and pulled out a matching set of lacy, baby blue underwear. There was no lining in the cups of the bra only shear lace, the pair of undergarments leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Pursing her lips in determination, Lara Jean slammed the draw shut grabbed the floral maxi dress off the hanging rack next to the draws and her shower caddy and headed for the dorm showers.

Lara Jean scrubbed, exfoliated, shaved and moisturised every inch of her body carefully making sure every hair she didn’t approve of was removed. She shampooed twice with the coconut shampoo Peter liked so much and followed up with an extra long deep condition. When she stepped out of the shower stall she wrapped one towel around her body and a second around her hair and made her way to the mirrors over the sink. She plucked a few stray eyebrow hairs and brushed her teeth extra well before applying 2 coats of mascara and a baby pink tinted lip balm. Satisfied with her excessive grooming she pulled on her pale blue underwear and floral maxi dress, it wasn’t vintage, it didn’t even look vintage it had just caught her eye one day while shopping with Margot. It was pale blue almost the same as her under things and had pink roses all over, maybe that’s why it had called to her.

She pulled her phone out of her shower caddy and saw a message from Peter: almost there just had to stop for gas, see you in 30 can’t wait. Love you, Covey.

The message was from 5 minutes ago, she whipped out her hair dryer and brush and worked on drying her hair, using some of the techniques she’d seen in a YouTube video about giving your self a blowout. 15 minutes later her hair was dry and she had even managed to blow some volume into it. Her hair was doing a half decent impression of soft waves from the combination of heat and the expensive hair serum she’d used. She smiled at the glowy version of herself in the mirror for a moment before grabbing her things and making a beeline for her dorm.

She had just long enough to throw her old clothes and towels in the hamper next to her desk and straighten out the covers on her bed before there was a knock at her door. Scolding herself for the final look she gave herself in the mirror next to the door she threw it open and there stood Peter. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue shirt that bought out his eyes. He smelled even better then she remembered and the was holding a single pink rose and a smile that would melt hearts. He dropped his bag off his shoulder and threw his arms open just in time for Lara Jean to launch herself into them. Their lips were mashed together instantly in one of the most passionate kisses of Lara Jean’s young life. All the effort she put into her hair and the coat of lip balm now gone but she didn’t care he was here, Lara Jean was once again in Peter Kavinsky’s arms.

Someone cat called down the hall forcing Lara Jean back to reality, so she reluctantly unglued herself and slid down Peter’s body until her feet hit the floor. They stood for a moment Peter’s forehead resting against Lara Jean’s for a moment before he leaned down picked up his bag and guided Lara Jean back into her room with a hand on her back.

Once they caught their breath, Peter dropped his bag again and held the pink rose out to Lara Jean a shy smile on his lips. He looked a little worried about possibly embarrassing Lara Jean in front of her dorm mates but definitely not sorry.

Lara Jean took the flower, thanked him and kissed his cheek before placing it in one of the glasses on the tiny sink in the corner of the room. Completely aware that Peter’s eyes never left her.

After a moment he asked “So where is the room mate?” Lara Jean had spoken of her new friend often when she called Peter every night but she had neglected to mention her roommates planed absence for Peter’s visit.

“You just missed her, she won’t be back until Monday, she is at her sisters wedding.” Lara Jean struggled to meet Peter’s eyes.

“Oh!” Peter said surprised, he clearly hadn’t expected that they would have the whole weekend to themselves.

Lara Jean blushed but ignored it. They had plenty of time to discuss her roommate later. Right now she missed Peter and she longed to be in his arms again. So she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle .

“I missed you so much.” She said rubbing the tip of her nose against his chest as he bought his arms around her.

“God, Covey you have no idea.” Peter pulled her toward the bed an plopped down on it so there backs were against the wall and pulled Lara Jean to his side running his hand up and down her ribs. It was completely innocent the two beds and the desk chairs were the only places in the room where they could sit but it still sent a thrill up Lara Jean’s spine. One that made her more sure then ever. This was it.

They cuddled up for a while talking about the in’s and out’s of there new College lives. After a while Peter suggests finding dinner but Lara Jean is to comfortable to move and suggest they UberEats something. Peter pulls the app up on his phone and they settle of pizza from a local pizza place and order a large pizza with sausage and mushrooms just like Lara Jean likes and then pull up a movie on Lara Jean’s laptop. 

When the pizza arrived they ate in silence watching the cheesy rom com Netflix had recommended still cuddled up together. When the movie finished Peter moved the pizza box to the floor and wiped his fingers on some napkins before throwing them to the floor as well and laying down, pulling Lara Jean with him. Once the were face to face on her pillow he wiped her hair back and tucked it behind her ear.

“What do you wanna do now, Covey?” He asked a shy smile, no hint of suggestion in his voice, he was content to cuddle. She wasn’t.

Lara Jean smiled and leaned forward to capture Peter’s lips with her own. The boldness surprised him for a moment but the boy caught on fast and met her in the kiss. Things heated quickly and Lara Jean found herself on top of Peter, straddling his lap without a clue how she’d managed it. Her dress had shifted up her legs and she could feel the rough texture of Peter’s jeans on her bare thighs, his hands holding firmly to her waist. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his, breathing deeply.

“Peter,” she said determination in her eyes. “I want to make love.” She finish, feeling a little silly using the cliché term.

Peter’s mouth made a little oh of surprise, but for once he was speechless.

“I’ve thought about it,” she stammers on remembering the last time they had almost taken the next step. “ I’ve been on the pill for 2 weeks, and I have condoms in my top draw and I love you and this is what I want…”

Peter was still silent watch Lara Jean closely, studying her face closely. He swallowed hard and nodded his head slowly. 

“I love you too, Covey.” He whispers crushing his lips to hers.

His hands move slowly from their safe, respectable home on her hips, to her thighs. He moved slowly, so as not to startle her until his hands rested on the soft skin on her butt, the lacy edge of her underwear not going unnoticed. He pulled back from the kiss, searching Lara Jean’s face for any sign of worry when he found none he continued up her sides using the movement to pull her dress over her head. He threw the garment to the floor and looked up at Lara Jean awed. She blushed shyly but made no move to cover herself and Peter took full advantage, eyes roaming over every inch of skin he had to offer. Lingering on her still lace covered beasts.

“Are you sure Covey?” He asks, she can hear the pleading in his voice for her to say yes, he doesn’t want to stop, but she can feel it in his hands that he will the moment she needs to but she doesn’t need to stop she needs to go. 

So she nods her head, leaning forward to continue their kiss. He helps her guide his shirt over his head and lets her hands explore his chest, before she moves them lower following the trail of dark hair that disappears under his jeans. She presses a hard kiss to Peter’s lips and uses one hand to flick the button of his jeans open and pull down his fly, the other is in his hair. She feels his breath hitch and she hesitates for just a second before finishing her journey down Peter’s abs and into his boxers. She pauses for a moment felling the soft warm skin of his shaft against her palm for the first time. And Peter pauses in his kisses, pulling back to look into her eyes. 

Lara Jean smiles takes a firm grasp and pumps her hand once. Peter closes his eyes on pleasure, so she try’s it again. His lips part slightly, his face showing his delight. Confidence fills Lara Jean so she continues the action, enjoying the way Peter stiffens and fills her hand. Peter’s hands are resting on her behind, he is clearly distracted by Lara Jean’s ministrations and isn’t moving anymore. Filled with the confidence of her touch and it affect on Peter she grabs one of his hands and slides it up her back to her bra clasp. 

Peter pulls out of himself realising what she’s silently saying and quickly comes back to the task at hand. He fumbles the clasp nervously which makes Lara Jean giggle, all that experience and he struggles with her bra. The lacy support falls away and he small breast bounce slightly at the release. Peter stares and moves his hands around to her front and cups each breast, squeezing slightly. The new sensation is a thrill to Lara Jean and she pumps a little harder to show her appreciation. Goaded by Lara Jean’s confidence and finally satisfied that this is indeed what she wants Peter flips them on the bed.

Lara Jean’s hair fans out on her pillow, her hand still working away in his pants which are now uncomfortably tight. Bracing himself above her with one hand he trails the other from her breast to her panties. Kissing her softly he slowly lowered his hand into the lacy covering and he pressed his thumb into her gently rubbing small circles. She rocked against him, the movement encouraging him. He pulls back from their kiss and looks into her eyes as he slowly inserts his index finger into her wet centre. She shivers slightly at the sensation as he rocks his finger back and forth, thumb still circling her sensitive clit. Her breath catches in pleasure and she rocks herself against him. Pushing his jeans and pants as far down his legs as she can reach before using her feet to kick them off.

Peter is completely naked now, hard against Lara Jean’s palm as she continues her exploration all the parts of Peter she’s never seen before. She sighs happily as he pumps his finger into her with one hand and slides the blue lace down her legs with the other leaving a trail of kisses in there wake.

Peter can sense Lara Jean is nervous now her hand has stopped pumping and he can she her fighting not to cover her newly exposed body. But he can also sense her want to continue.

“Are you sure, Covey?” He asks, the first spoken words since the kissing started.

She nods, then sensing Peter’s nervousness says “yes, I love you Peter.” 

“I love you, Covey.” He smiles crushing his lips to hers.

He’s done this before, he knows Lara Jean needs to be ready or it will hurt. So he takes his time pumping his index finger and rubbing circles with his thumb. Kissing down her neck and rolling the bud of her peaked nipple between his fingers. She moans happily and he knows she’s ready so he lines himself up with her.

“Are you ready Covey?” He asks. In answer she locks her legs around his waist and pulls him in.

He’s gentle, taking his time to push fully inside of her feeling her stretch around him, her lips parting as she feels the sensation of Peter sliding deeper inside her, when he is pushed deep to his hilt he pulls gently back. Lara Jean swears she sees stars, the feeling is like nothing she’s ever experienced. He’s slow rocking back and forth listening to her little moans and whimpers. Enjoying the feeling of Lara Jean around him. He feels her tighten and knows that she is enjoying herself.

He kisses her collar bone and trails his tongue down her chest, capturing her peaked nipple in his mouth and sucking slightly. Lara Jean cry’s out in pleasure lost in the sensation of Peter. 

She pushes against him and he knows what she wants, she wants to be on top but she’s not strong enough to move him so he grips her ass, pushes deep inside so as not to lose contact and rolls her on top of him.

She loves the control. Sweet, shy, innocent Lara Jean is thrilled to her core at her new found power. She pulls back from the kiss and places both of Peter’s hands on her breasts and rocks her hips slowly on his. Pleasure shoots up her spine as Peter’s arousal at her command becomes clear and she begins to rock faster. She can feel herself tighten like a spring, as she rocks faster against Him. He kneads one breast in one hand and holds her ass to guide her movements with the other.

She’s close now they both feel it, desperation fills them both as their lips smash back together and Lara Jean feels herself wash over the edge of ecstasy Peter close behind. She was right she did orgasm her first time and it was amazing. Peter’s breathing heavily, Pressing kisses to her neck. They just lay there connected for a while. Soaking in the new sensation.

They do it again two more times that night.

*

4 years later

Graduation was over, college was over. Time for life to start.

Peter carried the last box into the kitchen of the tiny apartment and sat it on the bench. He’s sweaty and kind of smelly from lugging boxes up stairs all day but he smiles as Lara Jean pops up from the other side of the counter holding a large crystal salad bowl.

“Where do you wanna keep this.” She asks, opening an over head cupboard and searching for space.

“Not to sound sexist but I’m pretty sure this will be your kitchen Lara Jean so I’m not sure I’m the one to ask.” She laughs and nods her head, settling on the back of a corner cabinet that had plates, bowls and mugs in it.

Peter looked around. There were half empty boxes in all the rooms, but it was late and every thing was in from his mothers van. The rest could wait.

Peter wrapped his arms around Lara Jean’s waist and dragged her towards the couch. It was second hand, something Trina had stored in the garage after she moved in to the Covey house but it was still nice and cozy. He flopped onto it pulling Lara Jean onto his lap, she didn’t protest just snuggled closer.

“What now Covey?” Peter asked nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Dinner?” Lara Jean responded relaxing into him more.

Peter raised an eyebrow, honestly he had had other ideas but what Lara Jean wants Lara Jean gets so he pulled her down beside him and fished his phone out of his pocket pulling up the UberEats app, no way was he leaving this house.

*

1 year later

Peter paced from one end of the bedroom to the other. Watching the door to the ensuite the entire length of the room. 4 days ago Lara Jean had come down with some sort of stomach bug and had been vomiting all day. Then this morning in the middle of breakfast she had sworn loudly and ran to the calendar. Peter had watched her spoon hanging out of his mouth, confusion on his brow. Realisation dawned when she swore again. He was up in a flash, grabbing his keys and dropping a kiss on her forehead. He returned 20 minutes later with 3 different test. Now he was waiting.

He heard a flush and the sink run before the door opened and a pale Lara Jean entered the bed room.

“Well Covey?” He asked.

“5 minutes.” She responded dully.

He pulled her towards the bed and sat her down, threading his fingers through hers. She snuggled in close to him and sniffles.

“I’m so sorry Peter.” She sobbed.

Peter’s heart broke.

“Why?” His voice cracked.

“We can’t have a baby now. We’re not even married or engaged, we haven’t even talked about it and I must have screwed up and missed a few days of my pill. This is my fault.”

Peter shook his head astonished “Lara Jean,” he said taking her chin and making her look at him “first of all the decision to have a sexual relationship was both of ours and therefore the responsibility of birth control was both of ours, this is in no way your fault. Secondly I know we haven’t talked about it but I want to be with you forever so kids now, kids later what does it matter. I love you Covey.” He kissed her softly “ thirdly,” he stood and made his way to his bed side table and pulled open the draw “I was going to ask you next week on our anniversary but just in case I’m going to do it now before we know so you’ll never worry that it was all because of the baby so…” Peter kneeled down in front of her and pulled open the little wooden box to reveal a princess cut diamond on a platinum band. “What do you wanna do Covey.” He asked with a smirk.

Lara Jean didn’t respond she stared at him shell shocked. She had had no idea that he was planning this. Sure when they had moved in together she had assumed it would lead to a marriage at some point but she hadn’t even realised that Peter was seriously thinking about it.

“Covey?” Peter asked worriedly after she took longer then he had expected to answer.

Her face lit up, she threw herself off the bed and into his arms planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

“Yes, Peter, I want to marry you.” She cried kissing him over and over again and sliding the ring onto her finger.

Peter laughed and spun her around kissing her back.

“Do you want to look first or should I?” He asked bringing her quickly back down to earth.

“Together?” She asked, he nodded and followed her into the little bathroom.

All three test sat on the bathroom counter in a row, all 3 test were negative. Both of them were relived and just a little sad.

*  
6 months later

Lara Jean looked stunning. She had looked like an angel as she had made her way toward Peter, he’d even had to wipe away a tear. The ceremony was quick and the reception had seemed to drag but finally they stood in front of there honeymoon suite.

Lara Jean laughed as Peter swept her up into his arms and used the electronic key to open the door of the suite and carry her inside. He used his foot to make sure the door closed and she kissed him firmly flinging the flower crown from her hair as she did. Her hands moved to his tie and made quick work of undoing it before he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her.

“So…” he said with a lazy smile meaning he knew just what he planned to do “What do you wanna do now, Kavinsky.”

Lara Jean’s smile lit up the room, her laughter filling Peter with pride. Instead of answering she pressed her lips to his and got to work undoing his buttons. Taking the hint he carried her to the bed, placed her down gently and followed her lead.


End file.
